<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Dream Journal by strawberripuppi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140529">My Dream Journal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberripuppi/pseuds/strawberripuppi'>strawberripuppi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Journal - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of it not surprisingly enough has my hero academia characters, Aizawa Shouta loves french fries, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Loves His Students, BLAME HER NOT ME, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crazy Toga Himiko, Dabi is a Little Shit (My Hero Academia), Don't Judge Me, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Excuse me?, F/M, Gen, He really is a little shit, Hide and Seek, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dream too much for someone that rarely sleeps, I fall in love with a serial killer, I saw his organs, I was once Izuku in my dream, I'll add tags that are related to dreams I upload, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Dreams, It was really cool, League of Villains as Family (My Hero Academia), Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Oh God Yes, Oh My God, Other, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, She was the one that initiated all of it, Soft Dabi (My Hero Academia), Sweet Toga Himiko, Tag with Class 1-A, Teen Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Tenya Iida dies in one of my dreams, The non-con and gore will have warning on the notes beforehand, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Toga wants me blood and now I love her, Zombie Apocalypse but not really, and chugs cans of monster energy drinks, at least I'm immortal, how is naked hide and seek a fucking tag?, i don't make the rules, it's canon, oh god this must look insane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberripuppi/pseuds/strawberripuppi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of wild and absurd stories, concocted from my chaotic subconsciousness, with each chapter containing a new intricating dream to tell, written into coherent and comprehensible tales from the mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, I'll add on to this if it's relevant to my dreams, Reader/killer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My Head Aches for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Date of Dream: March 18th, 2021</p><p>TW: mentions and descriptions of gore, death, and murder</p><p>I have VERY vivid dreams and almost always remember them when I wake up. They're quite interesting and I made it a habit to write my dream down on my phone the minute I'm conscious enough to make a coherent sentence. Lately, however, I've been struggling a lot, such as staying on top of things and being unmotivated, and this caused me to start losing the said habit. Which let me remind you, I have been doing it, consistently, with no interference for months now. I also really want to start writing more and get back on track with my fanfics. So, with my brilliant mind, I came to a realization; I can write down my dreams into comprehensible stories! Haha, me with my big bug brain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watched, in fear, as I had nowhere to run. Cornered against a wall, all I can do is stare. He was merciless. Killing everyone on sight with no lace of sympathy. They would scream and beg, and you'd expect him to pause on his tracks, but he wouldn't let the cries of people interfere. Wouldnt dare to spend a mere second of his time for them to finish their prayers. </p><p>It was a horrid sight to watch. All the bloodshed and tears traced the walls and floors in all shades of red. The bodies all slumped into positions of saddening sights. They looked as if they were crawling away or had fallen from attempting to escape. It was no use because in the end they were locked in this single facility. Their screams for help were pointless because the men we cried for were the ones that had us cornered. In fear of letting the killer loose as if he were a beast. We were unwilling sacrificial prey.</p><p>Thump.</p><p>The body of a woman in her late 30’s dropped lifelessly to the floor in front of me. I swallowed the last of my essence of life, knowing what was to come, as he turned his head slowly to meet my fearful eyes. Its cold ice-blue orbs scanned me, stripped me naked, and pinned me against the wall like a predator ready to feast on its meal.</p><p>He trudged towards me at a patient pace. Unfazed with all the madness he had stirred. No drop of sweat in sight as if this was all a little game or a warm-up. A warm-up for something greater. The only difference now was his nicely slicked-back blond hair was slightly messy. Strands hanging in his line of view. His white, fancy, attire was now bloodied with lines, splashes, and drops of his carnage. An abstract piece of evidence of the crimes he had committed.</p><p>I backed up into the obnoxious mellow-yellow wall. Tears streamed down my face in quickly hushed screams of mercy. I couldn't dare but speak as he went up to me but shake my head. The message was loud and clear. I didn’t want to die. Not like this. Not like the others. In an anguished pain of sorrow and at a loss of words. I would rather go out screaming like a mad man than this but my lips wouldn’t move. They stayed in a tight thin line. Unable to budge and if they had my throat would have seized to close. There was no point in the end.</p><p>So I could only watch in horror as he swiftly, and repeatedly stabbed me at my chest and stomach. All I can do was allow gravity to take hold and collapse onto the cold hard floor. ]</p><p>Unfinished with the task he grabbed me by the hair, yanking me into the air and making me face him, as I squeaked. I begged, in between my last tears, in a hushed voice for him to be quick. </p><p>"I'll try my best."</p><p>I watched the knife rise before me and all I could do is squint my eyes, unable to watch the final blows, as I await death. Await a painfully slow death. </p><p>I felt the weapon lodge into my skull. I felt it tear my skin. The skin rupturing and my skull-splitting. My brain being dislodged as he yanked the knife out of my head and back in. I didn’t dare to count each puncture. Couldn’t if I even tried. I didn’t dare open my eyes, but squeeze them tighter, as  I felt the hard metal sink into the flesh of my face. It happened all so quickly. Almost as if he intended to fulfill my wishes. </p><p>Before I knew it, the strain of my hair being held had loosened and I was sent back to the floor. The back of my head slamming the wall in the process. My eyes fluttered open, my vision turning red, and everything was a blur. All I can do was stare back at him in shock. </p><p>All I can do was watch like before.</p><p>Nothing about this was quick but I didn't feel the impending death. Is this how it felt to die? Was it supposed to catch you off-guard? Did death grab you by the throat when you least expected it? No. That couldn’t be. It shouldn't. I watched all the men and women die. The life leaving their eyes in a heartbeat as he struck. It was the outcome I was headed to. A death I wanted. </p><p>The pain was sharp and uncomfortable but not as strong as I feared for it to be. In all honestly, I hadn't feared for it to be painful as long as I had passed before I felt anything. Now though, I felt gaps litter my head and a deep wound on my cheek beginning to leak. It must be the adrenaline.</p><p>I looked up to him with fearful eyes and saw his own look back at me with wonder. I didn't know what to think. If he wanted me dead he would've continued. I watched him kill countless before me anyways. So, hesitantly, I asked, "W-why am I still alive?"</p><p>"You're immortal." He answered with a warm smile. That couldn't be. It couldn't be true but the way he looked at me begged to differ.</p><p>"Hold your head."</p><p>I followed his demand as he kneeled before me with bandages in hand. Gently patching me up as my head oozed of blood and other bodily fluids. A warm feeling bubbled within me. </p><p>The entire time I was in a daze but soon enough he stood up with his arm extended. I grabbed it as he hoisted me onto my wobbly feet. Before I can fall on my weak legs, which was reasonable as I did just experience extreme head trauma, he held me close to him. Despite myself, knowing what he had done, not knowing, having seen it all, I couldn’t help but cling to him and the bit of warmth he unveiled for me in the midst of the massacre alone. I couldn’t focus on anything other than him as he shoved me into a corner, surrounding me with boxes, as he uttered me to stay hidden till he returned.</p><p>All I can think, as time flew by in a blur, was a single mantra. A mantra I held onto in the thick fog of pain and incoherence. That guided me to a warm, comforting, yet strange feeling.</p><p>I am in love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I shall propose- with a fry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A classmate invites me to her grand birthday party and low and behold, my highschool crush, Shouta Aizawa, has arrived.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date of Dream: Oct 23rd, 2020</p><p>This dream is one of the first I have documented on my phone. I pulled an all-nighter so no new dream(s) today. I was contemplating what dream I should write and I decided to just start from the beginning which is my first entry in October.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a fine evening as I made my way to the party. I was walking side by side with my classmate, Daniella, the birthday girl herself. We passed by lovely homes and grand palm trees in silence as I was lost in thought.</p><p>We rarely spoke to each other during our classes but had a mutual friendship with one another regardless. We’ll help each other with school work as both of us were keen on missing assignments and projects. It was nice to know someone in a class of strangers that would help you even if we barely knew each other. She was sweet, despite me knowing her usual friend group being made up of rude imbeciles, and was glad to be invited over to her party.</p><p>“We’re here!”, she exclaimed. </p><p>Making our way to the front entrance, stalling behind her, I admired her house in awe. Immediately I knew she was wealthy, like, really wealthy. It was a grand marble-white mansion, larger than the ones we had passed, with a large nicely green-cut, furnished front lawn. I couldn’t help but gawk at the size of her embellished front door. So entranced I didn’t notice her knocking on the door until her mother appeared before us.</p><p>At first, I was confused because her mother looked exactly like one of my teachers, Mrs. Lima until I remembered she had a daughter that intended the school. Only later will I realize her daughter was in fact not Daniella. She had short, bouncy, red hair and a round face. Despite her age, she had a nice build and looked nowhere over 30 years old. She was dressed in a nice white form-fitting dress, showing her curves, and heels that matched with her dress and jewelry.</p><p>Before she can greet me, she directed herself to her daughter and said, in a hushed and worried tone, “Oh dear, your nails are dirty.” She rushed over to her, grabbing her hand, fussing over her looks. I sent an empathetic look to Daniella, watching her flush red from embarrassment, as she tells me I can go on without her with a swat of her freed hand.</p><p>Upon entering her room I marvel at not only the clean simplicity of it all but the size. Her bedroom was ginormous and had stars at the end of her bed that led to a larger room with a bar, movie theatre, lounge, and a food court all within the different floor levels. The entire place was plastered in decorations ranging from party streamers to balloons with obnoxious music blasting.</p><p>As I looked around from near her bed, having a bird view of the place, my eyes catch a set of familiar heads. Upon further inspection, I recognized them as my friends from school and skipped down the stairs in a hurry. I felt my face ache from my wide smile. I was thrilled to see them because I haven’t met them in such a long time.</p><p>As I approached the lounge near the food court I carefully launched myself to my best friend’s side, Yeniffer, and proceeded to steal her fries. They all greeted me in different ranges of loud that drowned the combobulated music playing in the background. </p><p>I remember being awe-struck by Yeniffer announcing she was pregnant. We were in high school after all and she was younger than me. We all shared our support for her before one of our other friends, Jonathan, had arrived. Turning to meet his face, and greet him, I screeched in glee at what I saw ahead of him.</p><p>“Oh my god, Aizawa actually made it! I’m going to go say hi!”</p><p>Without another second, not waiting for a response from my eagerness, I quickly made my way through the crowd with a cup of french fries- his favorite- to Aizawa’s direction. As I got closer I saw he wore a simple black t-shirt, with black ripped jeans and an equally as black leather jacket hung over his shoulder. It seemed as he had Yamada dress him up before he arrived.</p><p>I walk over to him with a smile and offer him a single fry. He smiles back, not saying hi, and eyes the fry. I raise it closer to him, emphasizing my point and he simply eats it from my hand. A giggle escapes my lips at his antics before clinging to his arm, in blissful glee, as I lead the way to the rest of the gang. Upon arriving at the table all my friends shared a look of shock at me successfully holding onto Aizawa. He was always known for not liking any form of physical contact and it was enough of a surprise to see him at a public outing.</p><p>They all begin to surround us and some even start piling on top of us as he continued to walk, with no interference, from the added weight. Giggling filled the air before Yeniffer, my dearest friend, cut through with a question of her own. “Why did you let Alec hug on to you?”</p><p>Looking dead at her, he said, “because he gave me a fry.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha! This dream was so cute and I woke up in a giggly mood. He was a highschooler, btw, in case anyone was ready to drag me for being a teenager with an adult or something. This dream has more to it though but it isn't much. If you want to read the rest then here you go:</p><p>After I received a few playful glares and knowing smirks and pokes I make my way to the top of the lounge in search of Daniella to thank her. It wasn't hard to find her because I was quick to spot her friend group. I walk make my way up to her and thank her for inviting me.</p><p>"No problem! That's what friends are for. What are you up to right now?"</p><p>"Oh, the usual, just trying to make a boy fall in love with me with food."</p><p>That gets a laugh out of her and before I know it I'm heading back to my friends after a long awkward conversation with her friends. They had asked me if I was a boy, from Daniella bringing up me being transgender, and one had complimented, or tried to at least, me by saying, "You can't even notice!"</p><p>"That's the point," I deadpanned before introducing myself to the rest of them and leaving.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tag- you're a zombie!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An event in our local mall has me chasing the rest of class 1-A as a zombie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date of Dream: March 21st, 2021</p><p>This dream gets a little complicated in the end? So I'm only going to write the beginning where it's clear and simple which will make this chapter really short compared to the others. I'll leave a summary of the end on the end-notes if you're interested. I didn't upload yesterday because my dream was EVERYWHERE. I had no idea how I was able to form it into a coherent sentence but all I can say is it was about pirate ships, the matrix, school, garbage, chocolate, underwater, murder, crabs, and being run over, underwater. So yeah. How was I able to explain that? lmao, anyways I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was running for my life. Swerving around civilians and mannequins alike. Hiding between hung clothes and inside closets before the inevitable.</p><p>I was tagged by a zombie in front of my friends.</p><p>Kaminari and Sero held each other in fear, screaming in despair, as I turned to them. I raised my hand in front of me as I slowly turned into a zombie. Well- more like started to act like a zombie because there was no real pandemic. The mall was hosting an event for kids between the ages of 12 and 17 to play a game of tag. The catch was it was zombie-themed. It was complete chaos, to say the least. How someone approved of having a bunch of kids goes rampage in a mall? I will never know but bless them.</p><p>Right as I began to growl, imitating the noise of Hollywood zombies, they ran for their life with me on their tail. They must've planned something in the midst of me getting into character because they all split into separate groups. I continued my chase, staring head-on at the back of Jiro's head, as I passed mannequins wearing long pink gowns. </p><p>Not long after I got lost in a crowd. </p><p>The problem with that was the fact I had never been to this mall before and had relied on my friends for getting around for the most part.  So I was completely lost.</p><p>I turned corners, left and right, before recognizing a dress from afar. It was a fancy dressing store with countless gowns. In the middle was a bunch of mannequins arranged, in a dancing manner as if they were in a ballroom, with long pink gowns. Thanking whatever power bestowed upon me to find my way back, I made my way through the store quietly, in hopes of finding Jiro or at least someone else. </p><p>In a quick dash, I watch as someone beside me, hidden behind a brilliant red dress, runs to a dressing room. Quickly, I ran after and launched the door open to corner the person. Only to be seen with a long, deep blue staircase leading to who knows where. I cautiously made my way down the stair, in hopes of catching them. The sound of running water met my ears as I made the view of an odd place. There was a lake, the ground and grass were a deep shade of purple and blue, with the water a turquoise green. I couldn't help but be reminded of the game Undertale.</p><p>Distracted, and completely silent, I didn't notice someone walking beside me and neither did they. Once I was brought to reality, with my task back in mind, I surprised attacked the boy from before, who I recognized as Kirishima, in a heartbeat. Relishing in their shriek of horror which had hurried shuffling and footsteps following I hadn't noticed Kaminari's screech ahead of me.</p><p>"What the hell?! I didn't even see you!" he shouted, exasperated and embarrassed. I shrugged before sending him back up the stairs to start our mission on getting the others.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I clearly rushed this, evident from the horrible writing, and had no idea how to write this. Thankfully I chose not to write the entire dream because the ending gets hella confusing. Like- the plot changes and I end up being Midoriya? Here is a quick summary for those interested:</p><p>I was cleaning the pig's pin after their fight with the blue chimps when Aizawa-sensei called from behind me. "You're doing a good job, Midoriya, keep it up." I beamed from his praise. He was never one for praising and I always found myself melting from them. Shinsou was beside me, watching me work with a cheeky grin, making fun of me. "I can't believe you got the task for cleaning after the pigs. It stinks here."</p><p>"If you want you can help me pretty boy or is this too much for you?" I playfully teased.</p><p>This got him flustered, hiding his face with his large slender hands, as he murmured, "yeah whatever.", under his breath.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Red Sea of Sand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>During a study session in the school dorm, with Koda and Jiro, I get sucked into a magical story we need to read for class.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Date of Dream: March 22nd, 2021</p><p>CW: mentions blood, death, and cannibalism.</p><p>This dream was amazing and honestly, I hope I dream of this again in the future. It was so nice and in the end, it felt like I was watching a movie. It was magical. I might use this as inspiration for a future story idea haha. Well, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Koda, what does he mean by that's all the land knows?" I was having trouble with today's assignment, which Jiro teased was something out of the ordinary. They usually sought me out to help them with English but today hasn't been a good day. I was having a hard time focusing in class and now when reading the book. Today, it was only the three of us in Jiro's rock-themed room and so far it has been peaceful as they made progress through the 3 sectioned story that had about 25 chapters. That was nothing to me, as I read books at a pastime, but today was not my day.</p><p>"Check the last section around chapter 22." He signed.</p><p>"The last section!? How does that make sense... I'm in the second section?"</p><p>"You have to finish reading the book before you start answering the questions silly," Jiro piped in as she flicked my head.</p><p>"Right right, I knew that." I rubbed my forehead in pain as I flipped through the coffee-stained pages.</p><p>A few minutes had passed, and I was getting through the book easier than before but still struggling to stay focused. The sound of shuffling in front of me made my head shot up. I watched, distractingly, Jiro place her book down with a bookmark messily poking out- <em>It looks like she's almost done</em>- and get up from the floor in front of me to stretch.</p><p>"Do you guys want anything from the kitchen? I'm going downstairs to stretch my legs and get a glass of water."</p><p>Koda shook his head and I reluctantly raised.</p><p>"Yes, Rei?"</p><p>"Can you get me a plate of cookies from Mina? She texted in the chat she bought some earlier today."</p><p>She hummed in agreement before heading out. Reaching the door, she turns back, "Stop getting distracted and finish the book before I get back Rei. We need your brain when we start doing the assessment and we can't do that without you if you're behind." With the door clicking closed I turned towards my book, feeling defeated.</p><p>"Was I that obvious?"</p><p>Koda motioned his hand up, in a fist, as he moved his wrist up and down as he was nose deep in the book.</p><p>"It was a rhetorical question." I huffed. Pouting, I dug my face into my book as I sprawled my body on the floor. Not even 5 minutes later, as I was finally progressing through the book the sound of knocking disrupted the calm atmosphere. I placed the book, open, on my belly and stared at the door.</p><p>
  <em>Knock. Knock. </em>
</p><p>I look up at Koda, irritation evident, who was still opting to stare into the sea of words then care, before defeatedly getting up. "I'll get the door." I muse. Looking one more time at my page number, not wanting to forget my place, I close the book and place it down beside me as I scramble up and pat my shirt and shorts dowm.</p><p>
  <em>I'm pretty sure it takes a while to go downstairs, back up two flights upstairs with a cup of water, escape Mina's rambling, and back down with a plate of cookies and a cup of water. This better be Jiro outside the door. Wait- I was supposed to finish the book before she came back. How was I expected to do that?  I may be a fast reader but those are high expectations. If only I had such a Quirk.</em>
</p><p>Opening the door, I audibly sigh, loud enough for everyone in a five-foot radius to hear my disappointment, and head back to where I was seated on the floor without bothering to speak. Koda didn't even bother looking up from his book to see who had intruded on our working space but he was still visibly curious.</p><p>"Is that an invitation to come in or?" Kaminari asked humorously. </p><p>"What do you want Denki? If you're looking for Jiro she just left a while ago."</p><p>Kaminari's cheeks flushed red before he marched, confidently, into the room as he swatted the question away as if it personally offended him. "Pfft, why would you think that? I wanted to, um, study with you guys, of course." He stated briefly as he got into the room and started eyeing our scattered paper. I look up at him. staring at him for an uncomfortable amount of time, before turning back to my book.</p><p>This will be fun.</p><p>"Of course you are, so where is your book?"</p><p>I felt him flinch beside me and from the corner of my eyes watched him play with his fingers. "Well, I thought maybe I can share with one of you guys? If that's okay."</p><p>I nodded and scooted over, opting for him to take a seat beside me, despite me knowing he was bluffing. Embarrassed he was read like an open book by me. I couldn't help it though because of my Quirk. It was a curse. Especially when it came to flirtatious nervous wrecks like Kaminari. But it was always delightful when it made it even easier to tease people. I would push further but was really hoping to finish my work tonight.</p><p>Opening my book, and scooting closer to Kaminari, I ask, "What page are you on?"</p><p>"Uh, let's just continue where you left off." He stated, unsure of himself. I nodded in agreement, glad he wouldn't halt my progress. A few more minutes pass by, with Kaminari occasionally asking questions about the story and text when he finally had enough. "I think I'm gonna be on my way. Don't want to bother you guys any longer, you know?"</p><p>"Are you sure? Didn't you want to work with us?"</p><p>"Yeah but you guys seem to be more ahead of me," he chuckles nervously. "Anyways," as he got up and headed to the door, he shot me a look of defeat, which seems to be an all too familiar occurrence today. "Would you happen to know where Jiro is? I need to ask her something."</p><p>"Check Mina's room and if she isn't there go to the kitchen. Don't bother her for long, I'm waiting for her to brink me cookies Denki."</p><p>With a triumph bright smile, he sends a thumbs up, before running out of the room. I stare at the door for a little longer, head hazy, and lay back down tirelessly. After reading a few more pages, I place the book upon my head, closing my eyes and relishing in the dark, to give my eyes a break from the strain.</p><p>-----</p><p>Two men enter a full cavern and approach a well-known merchant, side to side. Both had long luscious hair, symbols of their culture, and were pirates seeking treasure. One, Lin-Manuel Miranda, had dark curly slicked back with dark tattered attire. The other had longer, light-dirty blond hair, with one side braided aside and a more up-kept flamboyant appearance. Today they were ready for an adventure.</p><p>Without a word, each of them sat beside the man the sought, in a rehearsed manner, to barricade him.</p><p>"What do you want, Lin?"</p><p>"We need a ride to a lost island. It's near here, off to the south, we'll give you directions when we are heading there, but no destination."</p><p>He huffed, "you know how shady that sound? Sorry, but I'll decline the offer."</p><p>"Come on," the other whines. "We'll pay you to get, especially me." He playfully stated as he traced his fingers across his chest. "Get your hand off me and we have a deal." Before they can cheer he states, "but I want to be paid double what you have in mind." Lin handed his hand out, in agreement, with a cheeky grin. "Deal."</p><p> </p><p>It's been hours since they were on the sea and the longer it took the more nervous they collectively got. Lin was about to question his partner's directions before the color red met his eyes. "Over there!" he shouted. The other tensed, steering the boat towards the red-stained island, "Lin, you crazy bastard. I can't believe you took us here."</p><p>"Relax pal, we'll be in-n-out of here in no time. Aren't we?" The blond nodded enthusiastically from the edge of the boat. Stoaked to get on land and his hands on the artifact they had come to retrieve. It would make them wealthy men. Guaranteed. As they hopped out of the boat, looking around and admiring the red sand beneath their feet, the sound of paddling caught their attention. "Sorry folks, but I'm out of here. I will not be cursed with the lot of you."</p><p>They watched in disdain as he rowed away.</p><p>"Forget him, let's get going before it gets dark."</p><p>The blond nodded hesitantly and followed behind him before tripping. "Lin- Lin look!"</p><p>"What do you want?" Turning around he watched as the waves rose higher and higher, consuming the land beneath them, and the water turning red. Running over to his partner, he hoisted him up. "Let's go to higher land!" He demanded as they ran from the shore. Passing by the trees and bushes in a hurry, the waves grew angrier, and the sand below them washed away until they reached the end. Before them was a wall of red sand and in a panic, Lin began to climb away without the other. As the other was about to be washed away, he shouted, "Lin! Look, a body over there!" Both distracted, they had no preparation for the next wave. Neither were ever prepared for what was to come or able to escape the wrath of the island as in the end they were washed away. Drowning in the sand before being encapsulated in front of each other under the island.</p><p>Before either can speak, a man, in ragged clothes and deceased skin appeared before them.</p><p>"Who are y-"</p><p>"What are you doing on this island," he interrupted.</p><p>Lin was ready to tell him to fuck off before the other fessed. Telling how they were in search of treasure from a tale they heard yonder ago.</p><p>"This land is no ordinary land," he spoke. "It once belonged to a civilization of cannibals. Long ago, I came here with my daughter, recklessly in search of the treasure myself. Unaware of who roamed these lands. My naiveness got us captured and they had threatened to eat my daughter."</p><p>They trembled before him from his tale.</p><p>"The begged the daughter of the leader to ask her mother to spare my child in exchange for me and I'll tell you what she had told me then."</p><p>"This is all I've ever known", he stated matter-of-factly, before continuing. "So with that, this is all the land has known. To consume. If you don't sacrifice some of yourself to it, in exchange for your life, it'll take the whole of you."</p><p>Then, in a blink of an eye, he had been consumed by the sand. They stared in gaped horror. Trembling under the grasps of the sand, no, the island's grasp.</p><p>"I sacrifice my culture," says the blond, "take my hair, as it symbolizes a great part of me, to let me live." He pleaded. Not a second later the sand began to eat away at his hair. "Go, Lin, give in your hair as I did." He shook his head with hot tears beading on the edge of his eyes. "I can't! If I do, they won't let me back. You know this!"</p><p>"Would you rather die, then? Besides," he exclaimed, "who would come for us? Who would help me live in this cursed, blood-stained, island?"</p><p>With one last breath, before the sand began to crush his lungs, he surrendered and sobbed as it took his hair from him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I rushed this chapter as well so sorry in advance. I didn't even bother re-reading it ngl. I have a lot of stuff to do, specifically school work, and admittedly I had just finished writing the previous three chapters just a while ago. </p><p>I was fascinated when I woke up today. The fact that I dreamed about doing schoolwork with some class 1-A students was one thing, but then seeing, in a narrative point of view, the contents of the book from the assignment we had to do take place was phenomenal. Like I stated in the beginning notes, I might take inspiration from this and write a short novel.</p><p>Hopefully, I have a simpler dream tomorrow so I can take time writing it out nicely and what-not. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it! I know I sure did. Take care and until tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are starting off a little strong, haha but this isn't much compared to my other dreams. I'll be updating this story daily as I usually remember all my dreams once I'm awake, however, there are times that I can't remember so on those days I'll write down previous dreams for the sake of keeping up the daily writing. It'll be beneficial for me in the end.</p><p>I'm going to try and not make the habit of going back to the previous chapters just to edit because the purpose of this is not only to share my dreams, and hopefully entertain ya'll with them, but to harness and develop consistent writing skills.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>